


The Lost Twins

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Multifandom Pen Pals [5]
Category: Channel Zero (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-Writer Wanted, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: Written for the Pen Pals Prompt Meme created by Hobbit4Lyfe. A pen pal interaction between Eddie Painter and Fred Weasley. Massive spoilers for the first season/Candle Cove-based season of Channel Zero.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Two dead twins, each with their identical brothers still alive. Both died too young. One died at war; one was killed by his own brother. One was half of a brilliant jokester duo; the other was a brilliant true creator of a children's TV show, as well as a serial killer.

Help wanted!  
Will anyone help me to bring back the Candle Cove show? It will be hard for me, since I may’ve smashed my TV once when I was mad at my brother.  
Also, I’m dead, and my brother wouldn’t let me use his body as a vessel.  
Please respond to this message in a bottle. I’m Eddie Painter, and I’m in Bravery Cave in Candle Cove.  
Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to join in as Fred Weasley, let me know in the comments for chapter one. And if anyone wants to join the prompt meme, click on the link in the description.


End file.
